reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen
Chosen is the sixth episode of Season One. It attracted 1.81 million viewers on its original airing. Summary THE HERETICS THREATEN MARY AND BASH FIGHTS TO UNCOVER THE TRUTH - An attempt to scare Mary (Adelaide Kane) causes Queen Catherine (Megan Follows) to take drastic measures to make sure the guilty party is caught. Francis (Toby Regbo), aware of Bash and Mary's growing attraction, turns to Olivia (guest star Yael Grobglas). Bash ventures into the woods to pay his debt -- the human sacrifice the pagans demand -- and returns with blood on his hands. Meanwhile, Kenna (Caitlin Stasey) comes clean with the girls about her affair with the King (Alan Van Sprang), to a mixed response. Jenessa Grant, Anna Popplewell, and Celina Sinden also star. Bradley Walsh directed the episode written by Wendy Riss. Plot The episode opens with Mary waking to find the necklace worn by the pagan butcher boy on her pillow. In an encounter between Olivia and Francis, she again pours out her feelings and tells him that should he ever yearn for someone he can be sure of, he knows where to find her. She is later seen with Queen Catherine, who reminds her that her only option for erasing her shame is to seduce Francis and become the future queen of France. The King returns from a trip where he intended to break things off with DIane, and Mary again warns Kenna to be careful. They run into Bash, and Mary confronts him about the necklace, assuming he was the one who left it. Bash is concerned when he recognises the necklace, but they are interrupted by the arrival of the king. The king has returned with Diane, and Kenna is confused. King Henry later tells her that Diane is being moved into a cottage on the grounds, and that he only wants to be with Kenna. Kenna tells the other girls about her new position as the King's official mistress, but they too are concerned, and Lola points out the tiles in the King's chambers - H and D, Henry and Diane. Kenna is angry when the king refuses to have them removed, and it takes a larger show of affection from the King later in the episode for her to forgive him. Meanwhile, Francis is angry that Bash's indiscretion with Mary has caused her to be put in danger. If Bash doesn't perform a human sacrifice, the pagans will take Mary and sacrifice her instead. A severed stag's head is found in Mary's room, and she and the queen - who is furious - set out to question the servants for information. Bash realises that he has no choice but to sacrifice an innocent human, and chooses a thief from the castle jail. Francis tells Mary that he saw her kiss with Bash. He is very hurt and cannot forgive her. The queen figures out that her servant, Robert, was responsible for the stag head in Mary's room. Meanwhile, Bash is preparing to perform the sacrifice in the woods. When his "audience", a member of the pagan faith, arrives. Bash announces that he chooses to sacrifice the pagan instead. A fight ensues and Bash is victorious. However, he is forced to push the thief off a cliff in order to prevent him from talking. Kenna returns to the King's chamber and smiles when she sees the tiles being removed. Meanwhile, the king is seen to enter Diane's chambers where it is clear their affair is still going on. Francis tells Mary that when the time comes, he will be there by her side, but until then, they are free from each other. He says he can accept her going to another man - any man, except his brother. Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Celina Sinden as Greer *Jenessa Grant as Aylee *Megan Follows as Catherine *Alan van Sprang as Henry Recurring Cast *Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers *Yael Globglas as Olivia Guest Cast Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Reign - Chosen Preview|Extended Promo Reign 1x06 "Chosen" - Canadian Promo napisy PL|Canadian Promo Trivia *Due to Sebastian's feelings for Mary, it has put her in danger. *Diane de Poitiers returns after a three episode absence. *This episode reveals Diane de Poitiers's history as a Pagan. *There is a one week hiatus after this episode. References Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Season one episode Category:Season 1 episode Category:Episode